


Oh My Arceus!

by fatcr0w



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: But they aren't important so i won't flood the tag, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, The entire case except Rose and Oleana is present for this, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, applin, embarassing fluff, this is what happens when you share one braincell, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcr0w/pseuds/fatcr0w
Summary: Leon invites Raihan to be the first challenger on his brand new Battle Tower pitch! He hopes this battle brings him as much good luck as their first battle all those years ago.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162





	Oh My Arceus!

The sandstorm subsided and Charizard roared victoriously as it shrunk back to its normal size. 

"Ah~ I lost again" Raihan stretched out his hands and shook them, dusting off the sand and sloughing off his feral battle persona, "I just can't win against you can I, Leon?" 

The dragon leader turned to give a self-deprecating smile at his trainers crowded in along the far edge of the Battle Tower pitch. They were cheering despite his loss, three standing strong in a small cluster of their friends and Leon's family. 

The chosen day for the battle had been set on an off day so the champion and their friends could make it. Raihan remembered a touch of surprise seeing Leon's mum _and_ dad squeezing in next to Hop and the champion along the far walls. 

Raihan supposed it made sense. This was one of the biggest moments in Leon's life! Perhaps even bigger than his first championship. All of the gym leaders were in attendance as well, and Piers and Opal too. Even Professor Magnolia made it in. 

They all squeezed in near the elevator, about thirty in all, looking far more excited about this match than they had any reason to be. At first, Raihan chalked it up to excitement about seeing the first battle on this breathtaking battle pitch. The view was amazing! It was honestly hard for him not to be distracted by the swirling clouds. It felt like a sky battle on the back of Flygon, something too dangerous to actually attempt. 

But Raihan was surprised to see the same faces of excited anticipation on the crowd's faces. Gloria and Victor were even doing their little excitement wiggle, something they only did when they were about to get free food. They weren't doing that earlier. 

~~~~~~

_A few days prior_

  
Construction on the Battle Tower had been completed, the fresh paint had dried and Leon's trainees got their new uniforms. It was all prepped for the grand opening at the end of the current league season. 

And he'd invited Raihan to be his first battle on the brand new pitch. 

"I know you're busy, it's nearly time for the finals, but I really want to, you know, do a run-through without the cameras." 

Raihan leaned down to peck the wrinkle between Leon's brows. They were relaxing on his couch in Hammerlocke, reviewing challenger battles together to determine which ones were likely to enter the finals. 

"Don't look so worried. You know I'm always up to battle you," Raihan idly turned his head back to the video, "But then again, I AM always up to battle you, even on your mum's play pitch back in Postwick. Why not invite the champion? Scared she'll kick your arse in your own shiny new backyard?" 

Leon didn't answer for a moment, instead chewing his lip as he thought of what he wanted to say. Raihan didn't press. Leon the champion was eloquent and always knew the right thing to say. Leon his boyfriend didn't have a script drilled into his head and fell back on silence when he needed to get his point across. 

"I... I want the first memory I make in the Tower to be battling with you, just like when we were challengers," It was hard to tell in the darkness of Raihan's living room, but Leon's face seemed to take on a dark flush,"My first memory in the league was battling you." 

Raihan smiled cheekily back at him, "And then you went on to sweep the whole thing for ten years solid. You sayin' I'm good luck Bruv?" 

Leon's face was surprisingly serious, "It just has to be you. Please?"

The full force of his puppy-eyed stare was not lessened by the dim of the room. Raihan didn't bother fighting it. He couldn't win against his boyfriend when he was like this. 

"I already told you yes, you tosser! But I'll say it again. Yes Leon, I'll battle you in your fancy new digs. I'd be honored."

~~~~

Raihan's face fell in confusion. Why was everyone looking at him like that? He hadn't won. This was supposed to be when they all rushed over the field to congratulate Leon on his beautiful new pitch. 

Instead, they seemed to be holding in every sound until the only thing Raihan could hear was the sound of Leon's boots crunching over the artificial turf and come to a halt just a few feet behind him. 

_Oh my Arceus._

Raihan's eyes were like dinner plates when he turned on his heel to regard Leon, all dressed up like some fabled knight in a red hunting jacket, jodhpurs, and even a bloody cravat!

So it wasn't a silly costume? Raihan felt as though all the blood in his body rushed to his face. His organs completely replaced by butterflies except for his heart that had decided to move to his throat. 

Leon reached into the inner pocket of his jacket to bring out a plain red Pokeball. 

"Raihan" 

"Oh my Arceus," This time the words came out aloud. 

Leon's big golden eyes were unwavering as he held up the Pokeball in offering

"There has been so much happening, so much changing around us... But... You haven't... And the way I feel about you hasn't changed at all. All this made me realize how lucky I am to have a boyfriend like you.Y-You've been there for me through thick and thin... I-" 

Leon's brow furrowed as he started to forget the rest of his magnificent speech. "I..." 

"Just ask him tha' important bit ye wanker!!!" Gloria screeched into the awkward silence

Leon nodded clicking the release on the Pokeball. A bright green apple popped out, two wiggly tendrils poking from the top, and glittering beautifully on one was a deep blue wedding ring with shining orange settings. 

"Raihan, I'm no longer the best trainer in Galar. But ...will you make me the happiest trainer in the world?" 

"Oh my Arceus!" Raihan covered his face with his hands, "I just can't win against you." 

Leon got nervous, scooting forward a bit, "Rai! Don't take it like that. It's not pity. You know that! Please, I... I was lost for you the moment I met you I-" 

The dragon trainer peeked through his fingers to show his laughing eyes. He took a deep breath and reached into his pockets, fumbling around for a moment before revealing his own Pokeball. 

_"Oh my Arceus_ ," Leon whispered in shock. 

It was Leon's turn to stare as Raihan released the Pokeball and a little green Applin tumbled out, on its wiggly eyes a gold band with purple settings. 

"Was gonna ask you at your mum's yearly barbecue! Ya know, the anniversary of the day I asked you out!" 

"May as well go through with it!" Sebastian was the heckler this time. 

Raihan chuckled and got down on one knee facing Leon, his own Applin waving excitedly to its kin.

"Leon, I've loved you ever since before you were champion, and that hasn't changed. You're strong and brave and the best man I know. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else at my side. So... Would you do me the honor of making me the luckiest trainer in the world?" 

The two trainers were too moved to even speak aloud, just the tiniest nod from Leon caused their little crowd of family and friends to erupt in cheers louder than a packed stadium. The rings were slipped on (a perfect fit!) and the two shared a touching kiss as the sun set magnificently through the tower windows. 

Pictures were taken, Leon's mum burst into sobs, and in the morning the Wyndon Herald had a lovely full front-page spread: 

A new era for Galar opens with the Battle Tower! Knight and Dragon engaged! 

(Finally!)  


**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that lesbian couple that both planned to propose to each other at Disneyworld


End file.
